This invention relates generally to the field of transport, and more particularly to a machine for transporting equipment.
Moving heavy equipment around a job site has taken many forms. Typically, a crew of two or more individuals manually moves equipment from a truck to the site. Because such equipment is bulky and odd shaped, traditional dollies and carts are not feasible for easy transport of the equipment. In the case of a troweling machine, movement requires several individuals and is dangerous and difficult. Further, a troweling machine typically has no wheels mounted on it for movement thereby necessitating a separate moving device.
The prior art involved precarious movements of equipment by manual labor or with the use of a four wheel cart. Such carts are difficult to move across rough terrain and still require the labor of several individuals for loading on the cart and moving across the terrain. Further, none of the prior art carts permit easy access to the troweling machine or other equipment for cleaning or repair.